Talk:Normandy Crash Site
Prerequisite It states that in order to do this mission you need the DLC by the same name. I would like to point out that you do need the Cerberus Network code found with new copies of Mass Effect 2 or pay $15 for the Cerberus Network access. So I am adding the Cerberus Network to the Prerequisites. -- (Lone Hunter 00:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC)) Names of Crew Members I have played this assignment three times so that I can get the names accurate. * Female ** Draven, Rosamund ** Draven, Talitha ** Grenado, Carolina ** Laflamme, Orden ** Lowe, Helen M. ** Negulesco, Monica ** Rahman, Mandira ** Waaberi, Amina * Male ** Bakari, Jarnin ** Chase, Addision ** Crosby, Silas ** Dubyansky, Alexei ** Emerson, Hector ** Felawa, Robert ** Gladstone, Harvey J. ** Grieco, Marcus ** Pakti, Abishek ** Tanaka, Raymond * Unknown ** Barrett, Germeen The last entry, Germeen Bartlett, is a bit of a mystery. I can't find the first name on the web. Can someone help with this name?Throwback 20:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think Germeen is female. : How do you know Orden Laflamme is female? Jedted 05:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) No. 21 So where does this fabled 21st tag reside? If (as implied by the article) it has no name attached - its uniqueness hopefully means its location is easier to recall for anyone fortunate enough to have unearthed (or indeed, un-Alchera-d) it. ComaDivine 05:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : Couldn't find it on my playthrough. Frankly, I am inclined to believe it to be an urban legend. Failing that, it may be a bug, or some other sort of anomaly triggered by other factors. Perhaps more research is required before stating that "it's possible to find 21 dog tags" on this mission -tmk 07:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. I've played the mission four times and have yet to find this 21st tag. What are the conditions that make finding the tag possible? Is it a glitch, a hack, or do you have to do something else in the game first? Did some guy make this up and no one bother to verify the claim? At the very least we should change the wording to say that it is unknown how to obtain it (if it exists at all). -- Commdor (Talk) 17:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I've found it several times. And it doesn't say who it belongs to, I assumed it was meant to be the tag that belonged to the other person that died on the Normandy. Namely Sheppard himself. If his helmet found its way to the crashsite it makes sense that his tags could have. --Looq 19:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::The tags can't be Shepard's. Shepard is given his/her original tags in the Lair Of The Shadow Broker DLC.--Comrade92 08:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::You do realize the time stamps on this conversation put them well before the release of LotSB right? It was valid then. Lancer1289 14:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Locations you can put the monument What are all the locations you can put the monument?? What is the significance of the multiple spots you can put the monument?? Marotti 23:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :It seems like the monument can be placed at any of the locations you have a "flashback" (or near the location in the case of internal locations such as the cockpit). And there seems to be no real significance. It's presumably just an aesthetic thing. SpartHawg948 23:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Dog Tag Map Okay. I got sick of trying to remember where all the dog tags were on my repeat playthroughs, so I made this map . It's not to scale (horribly so, haha), but I think it's "good enough" to tell people where the 20 are (and no, I didn't find the 21st. I have no idea where that is). It's hand drawn, because I couldn't see any other way of doing it. It's a rough estimate of what I think the area looks like, but I have no way of making it any more accurate without spending way more time on it and making my brain hurt more that it already does. If people think it will be helpful to add it to the wiki, feel free. I wanted to put it here in the talk page first though, to get some feedback. Raphaeldisanto 02:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, that was very helpful. I have a horrible memory when it comes to these things, and it substantially cut down the time it took to walk around looking for them. thanks.--Effectofthemassvariety 17:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Very useful, thanks! Someone should add it. 04:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : I'm more than happy to add it, if people think it's useful. I was just somewhat reluctant because it's kinda hand-drawn and nasty-looking, haha -- Raphaeldisanto 19:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, another collectable that's not on there is Presley's Pad. I think its near the galaxy-map. --Looq 19:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Disappearing Monument On the Steam PC version I completed the mission and placed the monument, but when I returned some time later the monument was gone. I could place it again but it's always gone when I check back after leaving. Is this a known issue? 10:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You can place it mulitple times? I've played through the level a few times (on xbox) and every time I place the monument it is there for good. There's no more prompts that show up telling be to "press B to place monument." Even when I try to press B nothing happens (unless i have a gun out, at which point I swipe the air.) I even tried going back to the planet to see if it had disappeared, but it was in the same spot. I don't know about the PC version, but the monument can't be be placed more than once around the map. This part of the trivia really confused me, so, in order to stop others from being confused, I'm going to delete that part. I can't reword it and say that the PC version allows you to, because I have no experience in that area, and it would be speculation on my part. So, I'll remove it for now, and someone with definite knowledge can reword it.--Effectofthemassvariety 17:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm the same person that left the "Disappearing Monument" comment. On the Steam PC version I can definitely place the monument multiple times (even during the same visit, though the short placement cutscene only plays the first time). The placement doesn't seem to be saved at all though, so the monument disappears even if I save and load standing right in front of it. I'm not sure if that's normal or if my game is glitchy. 11:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Destroyed letters The picture attached in the bottom section shows the view of the SR-1's starboard (right-hand) side's letters being skewered in half. The letters encountered in the mission, and from the resulting flashback of the docked SR-1 are quite clearly the PORT (left-hand) side. Given how the Collector Cruiser's beam is angled such that it may leave some of the port side hull intact, this seems to partially invalidate the entire bottom section. Phylarion 14:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The ship exploded. So everything would have gotten damaged, I'm sure the designers are not, in fact, idiots and they have every reason to model the site how they see fit. The4th1 10:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Given how the entire section of the cockpit and pilot's escape pod is intact when it's clear from the games own start that Shepard is violently ejected in the direction straight opposite from the pod door... Yes the designers are, in fact, idiots when modeling the site how they see fit! Unless Shepard suddenly became intangible and flew through the hull but left it intact...--Baalzie (talk) 23:17, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Assignment Name Can I just get some confirmation on this, but if I remember correctly the assignment associated with this DLC pack is the same name. This really just doesn't fit with the rest of the DLC pages and if the assignment is the same name, then this article needs an overhaul. Lancer1289 06:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The assignment is named the same. Searching "DLC: Normandy Crash Site" is a redirect to this page. Freakium 06:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, well I guess this article needs an overhaul then. Lancer1289 13:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC)